


alone in my dream room, i want to love you

by smokepaws



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LESBIANS BEING GAY, Useless Lesbians, also catra is fluffy and you CANNOT stop me, call your dentist bc your teeth are going to rot, catra is literally just a cat, catra's nonprehensile tail, imagine using the tag system like a normal person, its basically only teen because i said the fuck word, no beta we die like lesbians, they have an emotional talk bc thats apparently what my brain decided to spit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokepaws/pseuds/smokepaws
Summary: Her eyes closed in bliss, soft purring erupting from her chest- not that she'd ever admit it.Mine. My Adora. Loves me.Content, she felt herself drifting into a warm sea of soft thoughts, filling her heart and sending tingles of happiness down to her claw-tips.All mine..."...What are you doing, Catra?"She felt her heart stop, catapulted out of her thoughts and into the present. Catra slowly became aware of her current position caused by her brief stupor.Oh fuck.["Catra is a very complex character whose story we worked very carefully on but also, literally just a cat"]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 546





	alone in my dream room, i want to love you

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for the way i do paragraph breaks instead of indents i literally write these on my phone while stoned off my ass and crying about these two lesbians
> 
> anyways my furry, cat-obsessed ass was born for this moment
> 
> btw NO catras tail is NOT prehensile and i will die on this hill until the day i am shown that thing actually picking shit up. Maybe i missed it but im 90% sure her tail isnt prehensile and i need to spread the good word that her tail CANNOT be used for THAT thank you. moving around "on its own accord" ≠ being able to pick things up, thats just how cat tails be
> 
> Cats express a LOT of emotion through their ears and tails!! Cats really only meow to humans, they express like 80% of everything else through body language. they have a few sounds, in fact more variety than dogs typically do, but SO much of it is "nonverbal"!! Fanfiction writers and furries AND fanfiction writers that are furries need to RISE UP because we can communicate SO MUCH through tails and ears alone!!!! Leave prehensile-tail-fucking in the past and JOIN me in the glorious mood-ring-tails future!!!!!!!
> 
> anyways

It had taken a long time to get here, curled up as she was in Adora's toned arms. _And I could've been here so much sooner._ Catra lamented to herself, her tail lashing slightly. 

Adora, of course, noticed immediately- long before she had Melog to give away Catra's mood, she had that tail. It seemed, to her at least, to practically have a mind of its own. "Something wrong, Catra?" She sleepily mumbled, propping her chin on the top of Catra's head.

Catra's tail immediately froze. "No. Of course not." She answered immediately, the fur along her neck raising in alarm.

Her half-assed lie was met with only itchy silence. She could practically feel the blonde raising one of those stupid eyebrows to look at her with that stupid expression on that stupid face-

She mentally squirmed for a minute, before relenting with a sigh. "Fine. Yes. I'm mad at myself, okay? What else is new." The feline snapped at her lover, her tail resuming its lashing. She half expected an exasperated sigh, or an angry huff in response to her self-deprecation, and closed her eyes tightly to prepare herself for the rebuke.

Instead, they snapped open in surprise when the hand that is raised to her buries itself in her hair rather than drop down to hit her. Adora's fingers tangle in her hair, combing out the mess slightly as she runs them through her short locks. Drifting towards her cowlick, softly massaging the sensitive skin there before moving to rub the backs of her ears... Several long seconds are spent in this surprised, soft silence, and Catra finds tears pricking the corners of her eyes at the pure _domesticity_ of it all.

Finally, Adora finds her words. "You were hurt. Shadow Weaver hurt both of us, but I can't imagine how hard it would have been for you. I know I wouldn't have made it if you weren't there with me the whole time." She doesn't stop her ministrations as she pours her heart out for Catra, turning her into a melted, emotional puddle of cat. "I'm so sorry that you ever thought you weren't important to me. You always have been. I'm glad you're here now, with me." She finished, voice descending to barely above a whisper.

Catra sat in silence for a second, blushing from both the soft words and the soft touches. "I didn't even tell you what I was mad about." She mumbled lamely, rolling over to face her girlfriend.

Adora snuggled into the new position, her head now tucked beneath Catra's chin. She hummed as she rubbed her face against Catra's soft chest fur. "You didn't have to. I know you."

Her eyes closed in bliss, soft purring erupting from her chest- not that she'd ever admit it. _Mine. My Adora. Loves me._ Content, she felt herself drifting into a warm sea of soft thoughts, filling her heart and sending tingles of happiness down to her claw-tips. _All mine..._

"...What are you doing, Catra?"

She felt her heart stop, catapulted out of her thoughts and into the present. Catra slowly became aware of her current position caused by her brief stupor. _Oh fuck._

Catra was currently frozen in place; tail fluffed out in alarm, feline eyes wide, pupils contracted into thin slits, and rough tongue halfway through grooming Adora's stupid hair poof. She immediately snapped her tongue back inside her mouth and sat up, a fierce blush already settling across her, but it was too late.

Adora giggled- _giggled!_ \- at her. The audacity! Catra turned even brighter red, her ears folding backwards in embarrassment. She pushed Adora to the other side of the bed and flopped onto her side, back turned towards Adora. Her tail resumed lashing even harder, an audible _thwap_ sounding every time it hit the bed.

Adora tried to placate her. "Catra, it's okay. Come back here and cuddle, I'm getting cold."

_thwap. thwap. thwap._

"Please? I don't mind it, you know."

_Thwap. Thwap. Thwap._

"...It's kinda cute..." Adora tried, a teasing lilt audible in her soft tine.

_THWAP. THWAP. THWAP._

Adora sighed, watching Catra's ears cycle between alert and pinned back. _Only one last thing to try..._ She bit back a giggle. "Pspspspspspspss~"

Silence.

Then, suddenly, she felt the air rush out of her lungs as a furry lump pounced on her with a yowl.

Using the momentum from the leap, Catra rolled the two of them right off the bed with a loud _thud_. Her clawed fingers dug roughly into Adora's sides, drawing out shrieks of giggles as she was tickled mercilessly.

After a few moments of gasping for breath between laughs, Adora finally managed to dislodge the fluffy attacker and throw her off of her, air finally filling her lungs. "How else am I supposed to get your attention?" She teased.

Catra sat up where she had landed, waiting for her girlfriend to catch her breath before crawling on top of her. She settled across Adora's entire body, using her as a pillow while Adora used her as a blanket. "You always have my attention." She responded softly, her chin resting on Adora's collarbone. "You always have."

Adora smiled softly as her hands found her way back to Catra's short, scruffy hair, eliciting rumbly purrs from the back of the feline's throat. After a few minutes, she took the hint that they weren't getting back up and pulled a blanket with her other hand off the bed and spread it over the top of them. Catra didn't outwardly react to the action, though Adora noticed her tail-tip curl in pleasure and a soft smile tug the corners of her lips.

Her now-unoccupied hand settled on stroking firm but gentle strokes along Catra's spine, scratching the fur above the base of her tail before starting again between her shoulders.

The low tones of Catra's content purring lulled them both to sleep, a tangled mess of limbs and blankets.

\--

(the next morning, catra is woken by adora's stupid tongue dragging across her temples. she was not as amused as adora was, judging by the indignant yowl)

**Author's Note:**

> i spent half an hour of the writing time on this JUST on the beginning notes because im so heated about prehensile tails


End file.
